The Immune Tolerance Network is dedicated to the clinical evaluation of novel tolerance-inducing therapies that will [unreadable]re-educate[unreadable] the immune system to eliminate injurious immune responses. The ITN is conducting clinical trials in autoimmune diseases such as systemic lupus rythematosus (SLE). In addition, to understand the underlying mechanisms of action of the candidate therapies and to monitor tolerance, the ITN has established state of the art core laboratory facilities to conduct integrated mechanistic studies and clinical research to develop and evaluate markers and assays to measure induction, maintenance, and loss of tolerance in humans.